Un nuevo amanecer
by danyleo
Summary: ¿Murió realmente Juliet? Pero ¿y cómo supo que había funcionado? Juliet intenta recuperar a Sawyer en la realidad alternativa, y no descansará hasta agotar todas las posibilidades.


Despertó en una habitación celeste. Ya había estado allí, pero al intentar ponerse de pie había vuelto a la isla. Juliet esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios que al instante desapareció al recordar los últimos momentos con el amor de su vida. Una frustración le sobrevino, aún podía recordar todo lo que había pasado en aquella maldita isla. Se puso de pie temiendo alguna transportación, pero nada sucedió. Asimiló aquel hecho a la muerte de su otro cuerpo, imaginó a Sawyer tomando entre sus brazos el otro cuerpo sin vida.

Bajo otras circunstancias, Juliet habría continuado su vida, pero no podía; realmente le amaba. Tal vez si lograba matar a aquel James de la isla, el de este mundo recuperara los pensamientos tal como ella lo había hecho. Pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, debía ver a su familia.

Se vistió con la ropa que encontró, al mirar los cuadros y diplomas se dio cuenta que esa era su habitación. Abrió la puerta y encontró a su marido viendo televisión. Edmund Burke no correspondió el efusivo saludo de Juliet, no sabía que del mundo del que ella venia, él no existía.

Juliet intentó comportarse de forma normal.

Iré a ver a mi hermana – dijo tomando un café en la cocina del elegante departamento que nunca antes había visto.

¡Como quieras! – respondió sin mirarla

¿Dónde queda su casa?

No bromees – dijo sin asustarse – ¿perdiste su número? Está en el refrigerador, mujer.

Lo sé, hoy desperté un poco adolorida de la cabeza.

Debes dejar de trabajar hasta tan tarde, esos úteros seguirán estando allí hasta la mañana siguiente.

Lo sé, me voy – dijo con la suavidad que la caracteriza.

Te amo – por primera vez en el día el hombre la miró a los ojos.

Yo también – mintió sonriendo desde la puerta.

Apenas salió del edificio, Juliet llamó a su hermana. Supo inventarse una excusa para apuntar nuevamente la dirección y llegó a la media hora. Todo era nuevo para ella, sobre todo la existencia de su pequeño sobrino, no por obra de la inseminación artificial, sino que de un padre vivo.

Todo iba perfecto, nunca había tenido el cáncer, por lo tanto nunca había tenido que hacerse esa quimioterapia que le exterminó la matriz de la vida. Sólo le quedaba encontrar a Sawyer para ser feliz, pero ya tenía un marido y eso le complicaba.

Cuando iba saliendo de la casa de su hermana recibió el llamado que le produjo un perfecto Deja vú; su marido había sido atropellado por un bus.

Desapareció en la ciudad en busca de alguno de los suyos, fue fácil dar con el Dr. Sheppard. Ingresó al edificio médico y esperó en la sala hasta escuchar su nombre.

¿En que le puedo ayudar? Señora Burker – dijo Jack sentado en su escritorio listo para una consulta rutinaria.

Tengo problemas con la cabeza – dijo Juliet sin saber en realidad qué decir al darse cuenta que Jack no la recordaba.

Jaqueca, migrañas…

Jaqueca, necesito que me recete algo para el dolor. Sólo eso.

Conozco un nuevo medicamento que le hará maravillas – sonrió y se puso a escribir la receta.

¿Es su hijo? – dijo Juliet luego de mirar una fotografía en el escritorio del médico.

Sí, es un gran músico. ¿Ud. tiene hijos?

No, acabo de perder a mi marido.

Cuánto lo siento. Aquí tiene.

Muchas gracias.

Cuídese, adiós.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer. Así que acudió a Faraday, si la madre de ese loco seguía viva entonces era la única que podía ayudarle. Tuvo que viajar unas millas por un par de días para encontrarlo. Se presentó como una alumna, con un par de maniobras aprendidas de Linus obtuvo la dirección de su madre. Para su sorpresa, vivía en un asilo a un par de kilómetros. No tardó en llegar allí, estaba desesperada, se imaginaba a James llorar en la isla, y hacer cualquier estupidez con ese dolor que sabía que sentía.

Eloise no hablaba, Juliet sintió que lo había perdido todo. La acompañó durante unas horas, tenía la misma edad con la que la recordaba pero se hallaba mucho más deteriorada mentalmente. Mientras se despedía de ella, y con una gran nostalgia en su corazón, escuchó las únicas palabras que la viejita mencionó

Cuatro, Ocho, Quince, Dieciséis, Veintitrés, Cuarenta y dos.

Hugo Reyes – dijo Juliet para sí recobrando las esperanzas.

No fue difícil encontrarlo, sino concertar una cita con él. Era un hombre de negocios muy ocupado, pero siempre austero y humilde; tal como se presentó ante ella en su elegante oficina.

¡Hola!

¿Cómo estás Hugo? Mucho tiempo sin verte

Disculpa, ¿te conozco?

Sí

¡Oh no! – dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza – estás muerta, ¿cierto?

En parte sí, necesito que me hagas un favor.

¿Cuál?

Mata a James.

¿Qué? – Hurley se puso en pie – No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

Hugo tenía razón, él no podía contactarse con nadie de la isla, menos con su "otro yo". Juliet se dio por vencida, le dijo que no importaba nada. Hugo le ofreció trabajo y dinero al darse cuenta de que no estaba realmente muerta, pero eso no sirvió de consuelo. Antes de irse, se despidió de mano de aquel millonario. Ambos sintieron el golpecito en la puerta.

Disculpe señor Reyes, le traigo su café diario – dijo James mirando a Juliet en vez de a su jefe.

Mucho gusto – dijo Juliet – soy Juliet Burke.

James Ford – dijo embobado mirando su belleza - ¿Te conozco de alguna parte?

No lo creo, pero podríamos conocernos – Juliet estaba decidida a todo.

La luz de esperanza volvió de la nada. No le importaba cuánto le costara enamorar a aquel hombre, lo haría. En un principio creyó que sería más fácil dejarlo ir, pero el amor fue más fuerte. Allí estaban, como personas recién conociéndose sentados en un café. Juliet se convertiría en su confidente, su amante, su amiga; aquella que le reivindicaría el camino y le quitaría de la cabeza la estafa que tenía en mente hacia su actual jefe. Juliet podría hacerlo, James lo sabía, porque en el fondo de su ser, sabía que también la amaba, y esta vez, no la dejaría caer.


End file.
